Romance in the evil
by Hachiko-chan01
Summary: Oui, elle à peur, cette fille aux yeux blanc, dans ce monde à présent infesté de créatures affreuses... Survivra t-elle? Peut-on aimer en enfer?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur:Hachiko-chan

Genre:Romance/horror

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au vénérable Masashi Kishimoto.

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Un jour comme un autre, le soleil haut dans le ciel sans nuages, beaucoup de gens étaient dehors remplissant les rues et les trottoirs...<p>

Tout semblaient si paisible.

Si normal.

Tellement ennuyant...

Hinata Hyuga, une jeune fille de 20 ans simple et timide, elle avait de longs cheveux foncés qui tombaient en cascade derrière son dos, une frange droite, carrée, et quelques mèches de cheveux encadraient son jolie visage blanc, ses yeux étrangement nacrées suscitaient les regards, ainsi que peut être, la peur?

Enfin tout ça, ces choses qu'étaient les autres êtres humains elle s'en fichait car personne ne la voyait comme tel et puis tous ces regards froids et hautains l'effrayait, voilà longtemps qu'elle comprit ce qu'était la nature humaine: bête et méchante, à présent elle n'attendait plus rien de personne vivre seule était la meilleure des solutions selon elle.

Elle était, comme à son habitude, chez elle, en vérité elle ne sortait presque jamais (en dehors du déplacement pour aller travailler) elle préférait de loin rester devant son ordinateur restant des heures et des heures à jouer à des jeux vidéos tuer des espèces de monstres morbides était devenu son passe temps préféré chose qui était étrange pour une fille de son âge.

Ses amis oui, elle en avait enfin c'était pour la majorité d'entre eux des connaissances d'internet et bien qu'elle ne parlait pratiquement pas c'était une preuve qu'elle pouvait être sociable, il suffisait d'écouter ce que les gens avaient à dire et ça, Hinata savait faire.

Hinata était presque toujours toute seule à la maison comme ailleurs parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester au milieu de la foule cela la prenait d'une terrible angoisse.

Bien sûr elle allait au travail (D'ailleurs elle se demandait encore comment elle a pu l'obtenir), elle était cuisinière dans un restaurant miteux.

Bien que son mutisme était profond, elle était efficace... Et cela était amplement suffisant pour son patron mais pour elle ici, rien ne l'intéressait: le patron, "les amies", rien...

En faite tout cela l'effrayait.

Quand elle le pouvait elle s'éloignait le plus loin possible des personnes pour être au calme.

Elle passa devant sa fenêtre pour regarder les alentours chose qui était devenu une ouvrit grand ses yeux nacrés il pleuvait à présent et il faisait presque noir, le temps change vite d'humeur ces temps-ci...

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas dehors...Tout était si calme si... bizarre on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté.

Hinata se décida enfin à sortir de sa maison miteuse, et s'apprêta à marcher le regard au sol pour arriver à son travail, quand soudain elle perçut sous cette pluie, plusieurs présences, une personne, puis deux, des dizaines se dirigeaient toutes en courant vers la même direction: la sortit de la ville.

Que se passait-il?

Puis l'une des personne, une femme, le chignon défait et portait encore sa nuisette, se dirigea vers Hinata qui recula par réflexe la personne lui parla...

-Eh toi! Tu ferais mieux de partir!

-p-pardon?

Ses yeux exorbitée et ses trait tirés la rendait affreuse elle criait furieusement était-elle folle?

-Idiote pars! Tu n'as pas vu les infos? C'est la fin! La fin!

-...?

elle mis ses mains sur sa tête en pleurant et partit en rejoignant le groupe.

-Je ferais m-mieux de rentrer je crois... Mais que ce passe t-il aujourd'hui? _Pensa la pauvre Hinata_

elle s'empressa de rentrer chez elle en courant presque...

pourquoi?

Parce qu'elle avait peur...

Mais à peine emprunta t-elle son habituelle ruelle étroite, ce qu'elle vit, elle ne put le décrire: un homme était par terre la bouche ouverte les yeux exorbités et se faisait dévorer par d'autres êtres il hurlait sa douleur en agitant les mains et les bras il était encore vivant certes pas pour longtemps. Les coupables de cet acte cannibale étaient trois et semblaient humains il continuaient de le manger si bien que la victime se tut morte baignée dans son sang et ses boyaux répandus sur le sol...

La puanteur de la mort et du sang empestait furieusement, Hinata fut choquée elle fut pris de vertige alors elle s'appuya contre le mur et ne put s'empêcher de vomir bruyamment ce qui fit relever la tête de ces espèces de cannibales.

La pauvre Hinata se releva et s'essuya la bouche de sa manche, elle pâlit encore plus lorsqu'elle vit que les trois être vivants la regardaient elle put s'apercevoir que c'était des hommes tout aussi morbide les uns que les autres, leurs visages ensanglantés ainsi que leur yeux éjectés de sang les rendaient encore plus horrible.

Comment ce monde pouvait avoir de telle abomination? Était-ce un mauvais rêve?

L'heure n'était pas pour réfléchir philosophiquement!

Il fallait qu'elle court, qu'elle s'enfuit, elle ne voulait pas leurs servir de nourriture...

Elle courut, les hommes bizarres à sa suite mais ils ne courraient pas de façon normale, ils courraient maladroitement se tamponnant contre toutes les poubelles et les murs se qui se trouvaient sur leurs chemin ce qui pouvait laisser supposer qu'ils étaient en partie aveugle.

Hinata ne regardait pas derrière elle et arriva dans une allée principale, mais elle tomba à terre les hommes l'avaient rattrapée l'un d'eux s'approcha et de ses main lui pris la gorge et la souleva Hinata fut terrorisé mais essaya de se dégager violemment mais l'homme possédait une force incroyable!

Elle manquait d'air, le souffle lui manquait, sa vue se brouillait... La jeune fille implora d'une voix quasi inexistante...

-La-lachez...m...oi...

Elle allait mourir... Sa morne vie sans but allait se terminer ici, et maintenant...

Review(s)? *w*


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur:Hachiko-chan

Genre:Romance/horror

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au vénérable Masashi Kishimoto.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews! J'en tiens compte j'essaie de faire des chapitres plus long et de mieux décrire j'ai aussi effectivement un peu acceléré l'histoire je m'en excuse. Bref ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais le suivant le sera =^^= merci encore pour les reviews!

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait encore, les rues étaient désertes, alors qu'elles étaient bondés le matin même, seul régnait le silence et le bruit de la pluie.<p>

Hinata était toujours inconsciente l'étranglement n'a apparemment pas eu l'effet espéré car elle n'était pas morte... elle vivait.

Un miracle s'était produit,quelqu'un l'avait sauvé...

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux... de la chaleur humaine, elle se trouvait sur le dos d'un homme... elle voulut se dégager mais elle était trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit... Elle essaya de l'analyser bien qu'elle ne voyait que des cheveux ébène mouillés par la pluie, ainsi qu'une nuque des plus blanche qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, l'homme qui la portait devait être très beau... et il l'était.

Il s'appelait Sasuke uchiha, jeune homme de 20 ans il avait des cheveux ébène habituellement relevé en pics, les yeux de la même couleur, le visage et ses traits fin, grand et musclé comme il le fallait, si beau qu'il avait été engagé comme mannequin, il avait donc le charisme plus que nécessaire pour attirer toutes sortes de demoiselles, voir de dames. Même si et il l'affirmait que la drague ne l'intéressait en aucun cas, ce dernier était froid comme de la glace rare sont celles qui ont eut le courage de lui demander un rendez-vous.

Bref, il portait Hinata, seule survivante qu'il avait apparement pu trouver, il l'emmenait on ne sait où, si bien qu' Hinata voulut lui demander elle ouvrit la bouche et parla... enfin essaya mais la douleur dut à sa blessure ou peut être sa timidité l'empêcha de parler.

Mais l'homme semblait savoir qu'elle était réveillée alors il parla:

-Tu peux marcher?

Trop intimidé pour répondre à cet inconnu elle fit oui de la tête.

-Alors... suis-moi.

Il se baissa pour qu'elle descende, bien qu'elle n'était qu'un poids plume, il était incommodé dans ses mouvement et il n'aimait pas cela. Hinata voulut partir, un homme a osé la toucher mais elle sentait qu'elle lui devait quelque chose: la vie, il était son sauveur...

Alors elle se résigna à marcher derrière lui sans dire mots bien que les questions fusaient dans sa tête...

Quant à Sasuke il était un peu surpris de la timidité de la demoiselle, en effet il était bizarre, pour lui, qu'une fille ne disait rien à son passage, qu'elle ne cherche pas à le séduire, le regarder ou autres... Enfin il n'allait pas s'en plaindre... au contraire.

Hinata le suivait toujours, elle voulait parler, lui poser des questions où l'emmenait-il? Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire?

Au détroit de ces rues inondées, ils marchaient toujours, quand malgré sa douleur, Hinata parla maladroitement...

-a-ano...

-...

-...o-où..est-ce que vous m'emmenez?.. _bredouilla t-elle en baissant son visage_

L'homme apparement contraint de répondre était mal à l'aise de parler comme ça à une fille alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas, bordel pourquoi lui? quelqu'un d'autre aurait trés bien put faire cette tâche! Bref il était un peu sur ses gardes (et sur les nerfs), car les êtres non humains pouvaient débarqués à tout instant et cette fille lui faisait perdre son temps! Il lui répondit froidement et rapidement comme si il récitait un texte qu'il avait appris.

-On va à la planque qui est à l'extérieur de la ville dans une usine désaffectée, nous sommes 4, si tu veux tout savoir, on m'a chargé de ramener des survivants mais je n'ai trouvé que toi... comment tu t'appelles?

-H-hinata.

-...très bien, je suis Sasuke, maintenant essaie de ne plus parler sinon ta blessure risque de s'aggraver... il y a une infirmière là-bas, jusque là suis-moi et restes près de moi.

Sur ce, il ne dit plus mots et Hinata non plus mais pour elle ce fut une longue conversation... et un exploit.

Avec Sasuke elle se sentait moins vulnérable parce que celui-ci était armé d'un révolver.

Après une demi heure de marche, ils se trouvèrent à la sortie de la ville. Pas une voiture ne roulait, pas une personne ne marchait, sauf eux.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard ils sortirent de la ville des sons se firent entendre, comme ceux des porcs quand ils attendent leurs pâté apparemment pas rassurée jeta un coup d'œil a sasuke qui lui semblait imperturbable mais on pouvait voir qu'il était un peu tendu, alors il regarda Hinata.

-...faut qu'on se dépêche. Viens. _dit-il d'un ton pressant_

Puis un cri d'une femme se fit entendre, long et perçant.

Hinata eut des sueurs froides et voulut s'enfuir mais elle ne le fit pas elle devait attendre que sasuke le lui dise.

Le sang de celui-ci ne fit qu'un tour il prit la main d'hinata et courut jusqu'à la source du bruit enfin du cri. Et il vit, cette femme mais elle n'était plus humaine: il lui manquait sa tête, ses boyaux répandus par terre.

Et de ces choses il y en avait cinq déchiquetant et plongeant leur mains infectées dans le corps de la pauvre femme. Hinata eut envie de vomir, encore mais elle n'avait plus rien à vomir.

Les «choses» autrefois humaines repus de la chair et du sang de la pauvre femme, ils attaquèrent le premier sauta sur Sasuke mais il avait déjà mis une balle dans la tête du premier, au niveau du front, le haut de son crâne explosa et de la cervelle se répandit par terre. Les autres arrivèrent en hurlant manquant de mordre le ténèbreux mais après quelques esquives Sasuke les tua tous, aussi froidement que le premier.

Hinata à la vu de ce spectacle morbide se mis les mains sur ses oreilles les larmes lui montaient mais se retint, elle était en état de choque: bien qu'elle était habituée au chose d'horreur elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point c'était horrible en réalité. Sasuke voyant l'état sa ''protégée'' il fut pris de pitié pour elle, alors il ''essaya'' à moitié de la rassurée bien qu'il ne faisait jamais ça habituellement. Mais leurs survie étaient plus importante et il fallait qu'ils se tirent d'ici aux plus vite.

-hé, tu vas bien? _dit-il à hinata qui était accroupis par terre_

-...

elle acquiesça, bien que ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître faible même si elle paraissait faible et puis quoi? On s'en fiche de ce qu'il pouvait penser tout ce qui coûtait c'était qu'elle soit vivante, elle ne voulait pas devenir comme... cette pauvre femme. Elle se releva lentement.

-bien alors on y va. _dit simplement Sasuke_

Un moment plus tard il arrivèrent à cette fameuse usine dont Sasuke parlait. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment sale Hinata sentit qu'il y avait des gens à l'intérieur preuve que peut être ils allaient survivre un peu plus longtemps?

reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur:Hachiko-chan

Genre:Romance/horror

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au vénérable Masashi Kishimoto.

Voici la suite désolée pour le retard. Je vous remercie de toutes les reviews (ça fait toujours plaisir! .) et également de votre temps pour avoir lu.

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>À l'intérieur donc, Sasuke prit soin de fermer l'entrée avec une chaîne, Hinata peu (ou pas) rassurée semblait mal à l'aise, dans cette usine, il n'y avait plus aucune machine industrielle. Seulement des taches d'huile multicolores à terre, un grand toit en tôle et certaines parties de ce toit étaient décrochées et pendaient dangereusement vers le sol, sur les murs salis par les années des graffitis en recouvraient la quasi-totalité. Au centre de la «pièce», de nombreuses caisses en bois étaient<p>

empilées, Hinata supposa qu'elles contenaient sûrement des armes il y avait aussi une grande table... bien que cet endroit était en délabrement il jouait quand même le rôle d'abri contre les choses qu'il y avait dehors...

Hinata n'était pas mal à l'aise à cause de l'endroit... mais parce qu'il y avait des personnes ici, il y en avait deux... ils ou plutôt elles avaient toutes deux la tête relevée dans sa direction se levèrent et vinrent lui parler: c'est cela qui la rendait mal... L'une des personnes s'approcha et lui parlât elle avait des cheveux étrange, rose, mais cela lui allait bien avec ses yeux émeraude transperçant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche:

-''Tu as l'air pâle...tu ne t'es pas fait mordre ou eut un contact avec ''eux''?

Le ton de sa voix se montra insistant sans lever le regard de ses pieds Hinata répondit:

-...non.

-Bien.

La fille aux cheveux rose se détendit apparemment rassurée que la jeune fille n'avait rien de suspect elle releva la tête elle regarda par dessus l'épaule d'hinata puis elle vit Sasuke

Elle reprit d'un ton plus doux et inquiet:

-''Sasuke! Tu es couvert de sang! Tu vas bien?

En effet la chemise noir de Sasuke et son jean était couvert de tâche de sang.

-hmph Sakura, c'est pas le mien, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de cette fille. Où est Naruto?

Avant qu'elle ne put répondre l'autre personne blonde au yeux bleus ne vienne se joindre a la conversation, elle avait la taille fine et portait sur elle une jupe et un tee shirt violet, elle semblait assez gentille et était assez jolie. Elle parla à l'attention de Sasuke de la même façon que Sakura:

-''Sasuke! J'ai eu peur je pensais que c'était ton sang! Naruto est parti avec kiba chercher des provisions j'espère qu'ils vont bien...''

-hn,je vois...

Elle se retourna et regarda Hinata, toute recroquevillée, avait-elle peur? Elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement... mais peut être, était-elle toujours comme ça? Enfin la blonde essaya de lui parler...

-Ah tu vas bien? Moi c'est Ino! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien...

-...hm j-je suis Hinata. répondit simplement Hinata

Apparemment cette tentative d'approche amicale fut vaine pour Ino...

Sakura regarda Hinata la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise un peu sale et regarda son cou endoloris, violacé... pendant que Sasuke nettoya son revolver et le rechargea de munitions... il regardait Hinata... Il avait de la pitié pour elle, mais aussi de la compassion chose qu'il ne s'avoua pas parce que la compassion était un sentiment pour les faibles... et en ce moment il ne devait pas être faible.

-''hum la blessure n'est pas tellement grave mais il va falloir que je désinfecte d'abord... dis moi, euh... c'est quoi ton nom?

-Hinata... Hinata hyuga.

-ah eh bien enchanté moi c'est Sakura j'aurais préférée te rencontrer dans de meilleures circonstances mais bon... Enfin, j'espère surtout que l'on ne va pas mourir ici...

-m-moi a-aussi.''

La «discussion» à sens unique, l'une parlait maladroitement l'autre écoutait, continuait jusqu'à ce que ino les rejoignit.

Hinata au fil de la conversation apprit beaucoup de choses au sujet de ces demoiselles, ino avait 19 ans et était fleuriste, c'est la meilleur amie de Sakura qui elle était une infirmière confirmée. C'est pour cela qu'elles se retrouvaient ici ensemble, elles connaissaient Sasuke, et pour cela que lui et Naruto les ont tout de suite rejoint et ont trouvés cette usine... ils sont ici depuis hier soir...

Ensuite la discussion tourna autour de leur amour, Sasuke était leurs prince charmant,

Sakura n'avait pas encore avouée ses sentiments, ino, elle, lui avait dit, mais celui-ci ne l'avait même pas regardé ni même répondu, alors elle a abandonné mais l'aimait toujours, cette histoire désintéressa horriblement Hinata mais elle écoutait sans rien dire... Ino et Sakura connaissaient Naruto depuis toutes jeunes... elle apprit de lui qu'il était blond, gamin, innocent, et parfaitement débile... Des propos pas très valorisant donc...

Quelques secondes avant que qui que ce soit fasse ou dise quelques choses deux personnes dehors tapèrent 3 fois contre l'entrée, Sasuke reconnu apparemment le signal, défit la chaîne avec laquelle il avait tantôt sceller l'entrée. Ce qui suit Hinata ne vit rien, à part un magnifique jeune homme blond au yeux bleus océan, avec un révolver argenté un sourire satisfait illuminait son visage enfantin, mais viril en même temps.

C'était Naruto,il avait 20 ans, comme Sasuke c'était aussi et de loin son seul et meilleur ami bien qu'il était extrêmement sociable. Il avait vécu seul durant toute son enfance mais aidé de Sasuke, il a put vivre à peu près correctement...

Il était suivit par un autre jeune homme, cela ne pouvait être que Kiba, car Ino avait mentionné ce nom plus tôt... il avait une veste en cuir et possédait une carabine à bandoulière, ils avaient tout deux de nombreuses choses à manger et de l'eau.

Donc, Naruto s'avança vers Hinata, qui était toujours avec les filles, celle-ci ne put décrocher son visage du sol, rouge.

il parla:

-Hé dis-donc une autre survivante! super sasuke! Eh Sakura-chan, Ino, on a trouvé de quoi survivre pendant 2 semaine au moins! Héhé la classe hein!

Hinata, ne parvenait toujours pas à regarder autre chose que ses pieds, trop apeurée et éblouis par cet énergumène, comment pouvait-il avoir autant d'énergie, être autant enthousiaste, pourquoi?

Sasuke même si il était rassuré qu'il allait bien et remercia le ciel intérieurement, lui répondit d'un ton aussi froid qu'il le pouvait...

-Naruto, tais-toi.

-oh mais, Sas' tu pourrais quand même me dire ''merci'' ou je sais pas répondre gentiment pour la nourriture!

-...hmph.

-Oui Sasuke a raison Naruto on est pas dans un jeu là on risque nos vies! s'exclama Sakura.

-Sakura-chan! Kiba et moi on à risqués nos vies justement! Se défendit Naruto

-Putain ça chlingue le mort-vivant à 3km c'est chiant!

Ces dernières paroles fut prononcées par Kiba, 18 ans était un peu plus jeune, et avait quelque chose de bestial aussi bien dans ses paroles que dans ses gestes même si globalement c'était une bonne personne, il aimait les animaux et voulait être vétérinaire. Il avait trouvé refuge dans cette usine et commençait à bien s'entendre avec Naruto, et trouvait ino jolie même si, il ne lui dirait jamais.

-Kiba on va pas chipoter maintenant...c'est comme ça depuis je sais pas combien de temps! répondit ino blasée.

-Mais fou moi la paix toi la blondasse! J'ai apporter la bouffe alors soit reconnaissante!

-Hé,ça suffit! s'énerva la blonde

Tout le monde voyait la ''dispute'' arriver mais personnes ne fit de commentaires... apparemment tout le monde n'était plus en état de répondre... Après tout, ils avaient d'autres choses à penser. Hinata quant-à elle était restée avec Sakura elle s'entendait a peu près bien avec elle, mais elle posait trop de questions et l'hyuga n'avait pas envie de parler... et ce blond qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux on pouvait y voir de la bonté il inspirait la confiance malgré le boucan qu'il pouvait faire à lui seul...Tout d'un coup comme ça il prit une chaise la tourna, s'assit et croisa les bras sur le dos de la chaise toujours en regardant et transperçant le cœur d'Hinata qui ressemblait à présent à une tomate vivante...

-Hé Hinata?

-...?

-euh, héhé tu es bien timide, tu sais maintenant tout le monde doit se serrer les coudes donc faut pas que tu te sente mal à l'aise ou autres... euh... et je m'appelle Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! Dit-il une main derrière la nuque

-...e-enchantée naruto-san.

Depuis lors, Naruto aima la voix cristalline d' Hinata si bien qu'il se promis intérieurement de la faire parler le plus possible... chose qui était a peu près impossible... du moins pour aujourd'hui.

Sakura laissa Hinata avec Naruto apparemment elle avait mieux à faire c'était d'aller voir Sasuke et c'est ce qu'elle fit pendant que Ino et Kiba se disputaient sur ce qu'ils allaient manger tout en renversant quelques précieuses bouteilles d'eau à leurs passages...

Sakura vit ''son'' Sasuke il avait l'air fatigué... alors elle s'assit par terre à coté de lui le long du mur...

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _l'interrogea t-elle_

-...rien.

-tu as l'air fatigué j'ai de l'aspirine si tu a mal à la tête.

-...non ça ira.

Sasuke, apprécia intérieurement le geste de Sakura, bien qu'elle ne l'intéressait point il avait quand même de la reconnaissance envers elle, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, elle a toujours fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider. Même si parfois c'était inutile...

-Bon tout le monde on se met a table ou quoi! _cria Kiba_

Après que tout les membres eurent mangé sur cette grande table, il partirent tous un par un se coucher à même le sol, leurs esprits embrouillés par cet espoir de survivre dans cette usine délabrée.

Mais ce que personne ne savait c'était que cet abri ne serait plus un endroit sûr pour nos survivants...

* * *

><p>Bon ce chapitre ne contient pas de scène gore (le prochain en aura!) mais il était indispensable pour présenter tout les autres personnages. J'espere que vous continurez a lire!<p>

review(s)? 8.8


End file.
